<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jabberwock by musicmillennia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717924">Jabberwock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia'>musicmillennia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>appel du vide [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dark, Eldritch, Eldritch Bones, Established Relationship, Horror, M/M, Obession, Obsessive Behavior, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, kind of, yes okay i went there i'm a heathen i'm sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything just <em>doesn’t make sense</em> when Bones is around.</p><p>[5 times (Eldritch) Bones takes care of Jim.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>appel du vide [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jabberwock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>back at it again at krispy cream. highly recommend you read The Young One first for context around Spock mentions</p><p>jabberwock is poem that has the nonsensical feel. thought it fit</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>For madness…was the explanation spontaneously adopted by everybody so far as spoken utterance was concerned[.]</em>
</p><p>H.P. Lovecraft, <em>At the Mountains of Madness</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>5. Khan</strong>
</p><p>When Jim dies, he’s not devoured. No surprise, though, ‘cause Bones insists on letting him die of old age.</p><p>Shit. He can’t get the chance to tell Spock…</p><p> </p><p>…he’ll be okay.</p><p>“Don’t be so melodramatic,” Bones quips, “You were <em>barely </em>dead.”</p><p>“<em>I wove you back together from the pieces of the Offender.</em>”</p><p>“Khan,” Jim whispers.</p><p>Bones smiles. “Tell me, you feelin’ homicidal? Psychotic?”</p><p>“No more than usual.” Jim scrutinizes him. “How’d you catch ‘im? City’s pretty crowded.”</p><p>He wants to sit up and look out the windows. An Old One will leave scars. He wants to see.</p><p>Huh. Maybe he <em>is </em>a little homicidal today. At least the psychotic’s a given.</p><p>But there’s Spock.</p><p>“He broke Khan’s arm,” Bones says with a many-toothed grin.</p><p>“I did as you would have done, Doctor,” Spock replies serenely.</p><p>“How many times do I gotta repeat, <em>I took an oath</em>? Y’don’t see me eatin’ planets, do ya?”</p><p>There’s an ease in him as he talks. He’s happy, knowing someone else Knows. Jim catches his hand and squeezes. Bones shoots him a half-smile and returns to the monitors.</p><p>Everything tastes of dripping honey.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>2. Copper</strong>
</p><p>Star-mapping’s a bit more fun when you can see their eyes. But Jim’s been tasting flames all his life; soon enough, he has to stop his knee from bouncing.</p><p>He loves space, he really, really does. But by the Elders, this is boring.</p><p>About three hours in, Jim gets a new taste on his tongue that has nothing to do with stars or recycled air. He looks at his hand and grimaces.</p><p>“Bridge to Sickbay.”</p><p>“<em>Sickbay here</em>.”</p><p>The tightness in Jim’s neck eases a little at the static roaring around Bones’ voice. “My skin’s turning into copper.”</p><p>For some reason, everyone whirls around. Jim’s confused at their confusion.</p><p>“<em>On my way</em>.”</p><p>“Captain,” Spock says, “is this some form of human expression of which I am unfamiliar?”</p><p>Oh. Right. If Jim shows his hand, they’d just seen his skin. Spock’s Looked, but he can’t <em>look</em>. None of them can.</p><p>“An inside joke,” Jim replies, “Carry on, Mr. Spock.”</p><p>Spock peers at him a moment more. The thing they’ve got going—<em>damn mind twins</em>, Bones likes to say—tells Jim he suspects but won’t say. Jim hasn’t gotten the chance to draw him further In since after the Io’ens. Maybe one day, he’ll stare into the Abyss with Jim and let the Abyss stare back.</p><p>But Jim digresses.</p><p>Bones enters the Bridge, and Jim finds himself relaxing. Everything just <em>doesn’t make sense</em> when Bones is around, the air writhing and keeping still with silent singing eye-mouths and teething tongues. Some of his headache eases right then and there.</p><p>“Ow,” he says.</p><p>“Grow up,” Bones replies, withdrawing the hypo, “I’ve vaccinated babies with more gumption.”</p><p>He stays for a bit. No one comments on how weird it is. How a simple headache hardly warrants a CMO’s personal response, let alone his loitering.</p><p>Jim idly caresses one of the tendrils that isn’t actually there. To everyone else, it looks like he’s thoughtfully rubbing his chin. Bones leans further against the chair and argues more heatedly with Spock.</p><p>He leaves when the <em>Enterprise </em>starts heading to the next sector. Jim already misses him.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>4. Cuddles</strong>
</p><p>Jim keys into his quarters and walks into another dimension. He sighs at the darkness, long day of diplomacy rolling off him.</p><p>Bones can stretch a bit here, though size is meaningless to Them. He’s created a room with himself as the walls and floor, eyes blinking and fangs frothing from random points. A hundred hands brush Jim’s ankles in greeting.</p><p>Jim lets himself collapse. Tentacles catch him.</p><p>“How’s Sickbay?”</p><p>“<em>Crowded</em>.”</p><p>“Next time Starfleet says <em>they’re peaceful</em>, eat me.”</p><p>“<em>We’ve been over this, Jim. I’m not eating you until it’s your time.</em>”</p><p>Jim closes his eyes. “Tell me again.”</p><p>“<em>About what</em>?”</p><p>“You know what. When I die. What’ll happen.”</p><p>“<em>I keep tellin’ you, the concept of ‘death’ offends me.</em>”</p><p>“Mhm…?”</p><p>The appendages shake in a minor earthquake. Jim rubs the jarring feeling from his temple.</p><p>When Bones is done pretending to be irritated, a mouth shakes from the not-wall, stretching until it presses against Jim’s ear.</p><p>“<em>When your body has aged, I will close your human eyes. I will devour you, bone by bone. Your heart will be the last remnant of this plane, which I will give to your mother like you wanted. Then I will consume all the years you have lived and will live.</em>”</p><p>“But not all of them?”</p><p>“<em>Idiot. I won’t eat </em>their <em>years of you. Just yours.</em>”</p><p>Jim smiles. Rolls on his side to smell Armageddon. “Will I still have a consciousness?” He opens his eyes to stroke the mouth. “One of these, maybe?”</p><p>“<em>We will be one, James Tiberius Kirk. You will become me. I will become you.</em>”</p><p>“Fuck, I love you.”</p><p>Another earthquake, more centered around Jim. “<em>Go to sleep.</em>”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>3. Another Long Day</strong>
</p><p>Bones’ flesh is sleeping, curled up in the center of Jim’s bed. If he didn’t need the rest, Jim’d wake him, because holy shit he needs a fuck right now.</p><p>Crew’s starting to get used to how their Captain can walk away from getting torn apart. Jim wonders what excuse they’ve come up with. McCoy is just That Good? Jim’s got amazing luck?</p><p>Sometimes, he wishes they could <em>see</em>. But he’s too selfish. Spock will be enough. He always is. But Jim will always be the First.</p><p>Jim’s sea-chest crackles. Jim sheds his shirts on his way to open it. After the shitshow of the away mission, anybody’s liable to walk in to check on Jim, and neither Bones nor Jim want anyone’s brain to rot.</p><p>Tentacles reach from the void, wrapping around Jim’s neck and shoulders. Jim bites his lip.</p><p>“Yeah?” he whispers.</p><p>More tendrils, working at his fly. Bones so rarely lets Jim get fucked with Their non-form, often teasing about <em>special treat</em>, which is <em>bullshit</em>, but totally works because Jim is totally trained by now with the positive reinforcement and he <em>doesn’t care</em>.</p><p>Case in point: “<em>You did good today</em>” makes Jim absurdly happy and absurdly hard.</p><p>A gelatinous creature rises from the chest, just enough to be eye-level when Jim, finally naked, sinks to his knees. He forms eyes, all colored in shades humans can’t see, but Jim can, and it’s like staring into black holes.</p><p>Jim opens his mouth. On the bed, Bones’ flesh groans in his sleep, both in need and frustration. He hates being forced to commit to human cycles. But at least he’s still aware because This is him, he is This, and honestly? Jim’s got too many kinks to prefer a human dick.</p><p>The tentacle shoves in, not stopping until it’s halfway down Jim’s throat. Another tentacle wraps around his wrists, and Jim looks like a supplicant now, a sacrifice. He thinks of Bones carving the words into his flesh and moans.</p><p>“Maybe I will,” Bones’ flesh slurs, “One day.” He sniffles adorably and rolls over.</p><p>A little teasing at his cock, too much and not nearly enough, before Bones moves to stretch him. Other tentacles join to spread Jim’s legs. These are more like the Slumbering One’s, and Jim imagines the suction marks he’ll get on his thighs. He won’t be able to cross his legs for a week.</p><p>Bones hears the thought and smacks two more to Jim’s face. Voices of Beyond seep through them. Jim slumps forward, working his hips as much as he can, because if Bones doesn’t get a <em>move on</em>, he’s—</p><p>“You’ll what?” Bones mumbles.</p><p>Jim whines around the gag.</p><p>The Being considers him, eyes twitching and rolling. It vibrates once on a sigh, as if exasperated.</p><p>As always, the pace Bones sets is brutal, designed to get Jim off as fast as possible. Jim’s tried to ask for more time, but apparently <em>it wouldn’t be a treat</em>. Bull. <em>Shit</em>.</p><p>“<em>Look at me</em>,” says the voice in his head.</p><p>Bones’ll never admit it, but he’s desperate to be Seen. When Spock had survived him, he’d looked so hopeful Jim ached.</p><p>So Jim makes a show of it, bobbing his head around the tendril in his mouth and barely blinking, eyes wide open. The Gate, the Tower, the End, the Beginning, the Formless, the Formed—every Old One, from Yog-Sothoth to Horens—even Azathoth, for a fleeting moment—Jim sees it all, separately and at once at the same time, lurking in the cold-hot stars. And what lurks stares back.</p><p>He comes, drooling and covered in Bones, screaming in agony and <em>fuckyes</em>.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>1. Lullabies</strong>
</p><p>The baby coughs wetly in his crib.</p><p>The Thing emerges from the walls. The baby’s mind starts bleeding. He wails.</p><p>The Thing remains. Minutes turn to hours, to days. The baby’s mother cares for her child with a blindfold, determinedly feeling her way around her son. She always leaves him with a kiss.</p><p>Day 8. The baby’s mind has created a new path.</p><p>A mouth yawns open. Eyes peer out.</p><p>The baby crawls inside and listens to Their whispers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bones' Form in the chest was inspired by <a href="https://yugioh.fandom.com/wiki/Vendread_Reunion">Vendread Reunion</a>. You read that right folks, another YGO card. I don't even know anymore.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>